


Soulmate Collection

by JeonginsAussieAccent



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeonginsAussieAccent/pseuds/JeonginsAussieAccent
Summary: A collection of soulmate based drabbles about different groups.Ironic Marks - Yoonmin - Jimin bumps into his soulmate at school.Smile - Changlix - Changbin and Felix are finally able to smile.





	Soulmate Collection

A few whispers here and there could could be heard throughout the classroom. Giggles and laughs would follow shortly after, glances pointed in the direction of their topic of conversation. Park Jimin slid down in his seat, trying his best to ignore the many stares in his direction as he toyed with the strings of his hoodie. Seeing as this wasn't the only day of his life that went on this way he would have figured he would be used to it by now. The giggles whenever he passed by people on the street or his classmates in the halls, their eyes were always drawn to the words across his forearm. The marking had appeared on his tenth birthday as a slight tingling sensation before fading. Jimin's parents were ecstatic when they found out about his soul-mark but their smiles dropped as soon as they read the words on their son's forearm.

 _Fuck You!_ in black cursive text was their ten year old's soul-mark. These were the first words their child's soulmate would say to him.

Ever since that day, there was no end to the teasing. The teasing did not stop when he entered high school. For the most part, Jimin ignored the stares and laughs directed towards him. It wasn't as if he had the worst soul-mark in his high school, not in the least. He was only teased because of his quietness and how he never bothered anyone so no one would have thought the words on his forearm would ever be said to him. So when class ended, Jimin lagged behind. He took his phone out of his hoodie to send a text of  "meet me at the gate" to Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jeongguk, his best friends since childhood. But, as he bent his head to type out the quick message he misjudged his turn and bumped into someone slightly shorter than him.

Neither of them fell but did stumble a bit. The person Jimin bumped into barely looked at him as he scoffed and flipped him off as he walked past.

"Fuck you."

Jimin let out a small gasp as a prickling feeling ran down his arm, almost making him drop his phone. He quickly turned around to halt the other student. To say he was angry would be an understatement. A curse left the others' mouth at the sudden tug of his arm. When he turned to face Jimin, the slightly taller glared at him.

"OH! SO YOU'RE THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO GAVE ME THE WORST FUCKING SOUL-MARK EVER! WELL GUESS WHAT? I WILL NEVER LET THIS GO! THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN HAVING THE WORDS "Fuck You!" PERMANENTLY MARKED ON YOUR SKIN!" Jimin heaved a deep sigh once he was finished.

Min Yoongi, a junior, only blankly stared at the freshman. He gestured to his left arm which was covered in black letters.

"Well imagine having that fucking essay written on you in caps lock."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any request you may have about Soulmate AU's! Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
